


The Ruby Lounge

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [11]
Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hizaki's Grandfather died he left his burlesque club to his two Grandsons, Hizaki and Kamijo. Hizaki knew perfectly well why he had inherited the place, it was his cousins involvement that was a mystery to him. Could it be Kamijo was more like him than he had originally thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story was Day 11 and 12 of this project.

Hizaki was bored, the reading of his Grandfather's will was taking forever and he didn't care about any of it. If he'd been left nothing he could deal with that. Money and things were just material goods in the end and he wasn't greedy. The whole process was being dragged out by relatives who did not see things that way. So far there had been tears, temper tantrums and the eviction of a drunk uncle who had got angry after learning the painting he had his eyes on had gone to his sister instead. They were like vultures, circling the dead and fighting each other for scraps. Silently he took note of the handful of relatives that were able to behave themselves. His parents and his own siblings had thankfully stayed out of it all. As had his uncle and two of his three children. At least not everyone here was a scavenger.   
“The burlesque club, The Ruby Lounge,” the solicitor read out from the will. “To be left to my Grandchildren Kawamura Masaya and Kamijou Yuuji. To be divided equally between them.”  
“And who is this Masaya?” one woman demanded. “It sounds like an evil, cursed name to me. Remember that serial killer?”  
“It's mine.” Hizaki confessed as he glared at the woman. She was married into the family which would explain why she only knew him as 'Hizaki'. He had however been born as Masaya, it was still his legal name.  
“Oh. Sorry.” she replied. She didn't mean it off course but she had to shut up now. She couldn't object to him owning the club. Glancing over at his cousin, Kamijo, who was watching him, he smiled relieved. Kamijo had been one of the few that Hizaki currently had respect for. He'd been sat quietly the whole time, listening but not getting involved. He got on with Kamijo relatively well, though he didn't know him perhaps as well as he should. It didn't matter though, if he had to share the club with someone here Kamijo was one of the best. He could tell Kamijo felt the same way. 

“We should visit the club.” Kamijo commented as he caught Hizaki in the hall. “I know it's not the most sophisticated of venues but it's not a whore house either. Quite elegant and respectable really.”  
“I've been myself.” Hizaki confessed. “Grandfather wanted me to see. I suppose because he already had this planned?”   
“I suppose he did.” Kamijo agreed. “I just wish he'd told me. You didn't know either did you?”  
“No. I had no idea.” Hizaki confessed. “I think he might have feared we would object? Truthfully, I'm kind of excited.”   
“Excited?” Kamijo repeated. “You know they're not real woman right?”  
“I know.” Hizaki replied. Perhaps he'd already said too much? Every woman who performed was a man in drag, some so convincing that even knowing he'd been almost fooled. The times he had visited the club, it was to dress like the dancers in corsets and skirts. He didn't perform himself, he hadn't the confidence, but it had made the dancers see him as one of their own. Only his grandfather knew about this, but he had no problem with his grandson doing this. He knew everything about Hizaki, the only member of his family that Hizaki could trust. He wasn't at all surprised he had been given this club, it was Kamijo's involvement that confused him.   
“For a moment there I wondered.” Kamijo confessed. “Do you want to join me for dinner? We're business partners now so we really should get to know each other.”  
“I'd like that.” Hizaki agreed as he followed Kamijo outside. 

The following afternoon they were let into the club by a dancer and choreographer known as Jasmine. He knew Hizaki well and gave him a hug when they met. Surprisingly he did the same for Kamijo, beaming at the two men obviously happy to see them.   
“You have no idea what a relief it is that he choose the two of you to take over management.” Jasmine explained. “We've all been so worried, but your both good men. I'm confident this will go well.”   
“I'm glad you have so much faith in us.” Kamijo replied with a smile. They'd agreed the night before that Kamijo, as a trained accountant, would be better suited for the financial side of the business. Hizaki was going to be more of a director, in charge of the people. It worked out well, something he was sure hadn't been accidental. As such Kamijo excused himself to look at the books whilst Hizaki headed into the back with Jasmine.  
“He can't know.” Hizaki whispered.   
“I won't tell.” Jasmine promised. “None of us will.”   
“Thank you.” Hizaki replied with a relieved smile. He wasn't sure how he was going to keep his secret with Kamijo around, but somehow he had to.   
“I wouldn't worry though.” Jasmine commented. “Even if he did find out. The two of you are very alike.”   
“Alike?” Hizaki asked. “He wears dresses too?”  
“No. Well once, but not in the way you do.” Jasmine replied. “No, your alike in other ways.”  
“What ways.” Hizaki demanded but Jasmine refused to tell him. Frustrated he wondered about it as the staff began to come in. How were he and Kamijo alike? They both had blond hair off course, a lot of their family did, and Kamijo and he were both decent people. At least he hoped that was true. Other than that though, he couldn't think of anything he and Kamijo really had in common. 

The show began and Hizaki sat beside Kamijo in VIP seats, watching with a professional eye. Making notes on any changes they felt were necessary. Hizaki already had pages of notes, and from the looks of things so did Kamijo. Yet another small, insignificant thing they had in common. It was something a lot bigger than this that Jasmine had been hinting at.   
“He's new.” Kamijo commented as a silver haired girl stepped onto the stage. It was really a man off course and his presence made Hizaki melt. How had he missed this boy back stage? He was simply adorable. More cute than sexy, he had an innocent charm and yet also appeared to be incredibly naughty. “Hizaki?” Kamijo asked, snapping him back to reality.  
“Sorry. Yes he's new.” Hizaki got out, just about remembering their conversation. He knew Kamijo was watching him now. Kamijo was figuring him out. Perhaps he should just take the plunge? “I'm going to invite him for drinks later.”  
“I though so.” Kamijo agreed with a laugh. “You looked star struck when you saw him. Even now it's hard for you to look away from him.”  
“You're not disgusted in me?” Hizaki asked.   
“I'm gay too.” Kamijo whispered into his ear. Pulling back he added. “That's probably why he choose us.”   
“I see.” Hizaki said with relief. It made sense, this was what Jasmine had meant about them being the same. “I've worn the dresses myself.”  
“I bet you look beautiful.” Kamijo replied. As simple as that it was all out, his worries had been for nothing. Focusing his attention back to the boy on stage he watched him perform, laughing out loud when the act became more comical for a bit before returning to it's risky nature. Towards the end the skirts went up, flashing his underwear for the crowd, another dancer spanked his ass twice and with a huge grin the boy ran from the stage. 

The boys name was Teru, Hizaki learned later, and was older than he looked which made things easier. He was all smiles in the changing rooms, laughing and joking with the other dancers and loving everything about the show. He'd been shy when Hizaki asked for him though. Nervously entering the office, clearly concerned he was in trouble.  
“Relax, I was just wanted to ask you a few questions.” Hizaki reassured him. “Are you enjoying it here?”  
“I am.” Teru agreed. “I love this club. It's so inviting and friendly. Elegant too.”   
“I'm glad.” Hizaki replied. “Now feel free to say no, this is a personal question that will have no effect on your employment. Will you go for drinks with me?”  
“At a bar?” Teru asked. “I actually know a good one not far from here. Just let me get changed.”  
“I'll wait.” Hizaki agreed letting Teru go, not at all surprised when Kamijo entered.  
“Did you ask him out?” Kamijo demanded.  
“I did.” Hizaki replied. “And he said yes. I think he knows it's a date. I never said but..”  
“Well if he likes men, it is, if he doesn't. You'll figure that out.” Kamijo replied with a shrug. “I hope it goes well. I've heard rumours.”  
“Bad ones?” Hizaki asked.  
“He thinks you're hot.” Kamijo replied with a grin. “Just don't let on that I told you.”  
“I won't.” Hizaki promised with a smile. He talked to Kamijo for awhile until Teru returned in an outfit that even had Kamijo's mouth hanging open.  
“Too much?” Teru teased as he spun around to show his outfit off. It was the shorts that had done it, showing off his assets perfectly, the coat over hiding nothing. He was beautiful and entranced Hizaki moved towards him and kissed him desperately.  
“Sorry.” Hizaki apologised pulling back, He wasn't normally so forward but he had been sexually teased all night. The outfit really was too much to handle.  
“Don't apologise.” Teru replied grinning. “You're a good kisser.”   
“Get out of here.” Kamijo complained with a bemused smirk. The new couple needed no more encouragement. 

Teru led Hizaki down the street, getting far less stares than would have been expected. This was a gay district, Hizaki realised as they walked. He wasn't alone here in the slightest and it made him wonder. Had his grandfather being gay?   
They entered a cocktail bar and Teru took the liberty of ordering something for them. Whatever it was it was sweet and bright red in colour. A little fruity, a little bit alcoholic though Hizaki knew there was more than a few alcohols added.   
He took a seat in a boot in the corner, surprised when Teru sat with his back to the wall, his legs across Hizaki's without any shame. He winked and sipped his drink waiting for Hizaki to respond.  
“Teru,” Hizaki began, nervous about being caught until he realised they weren't the only male couple here. He even recognised one of his own dancers grinding against two men on the dance floor. “Do you come here often?”  
“Since I moved here, yeah.” Teru replied. “But I’ve only been in Tokyo the last three weeks.”   
“Three weeks.” Hizaki repeated. “Well I'm glad you came here.”  
“So am I.” Teru agreed. “Because I got to meet somebody beautiful like you.”   
“There's beautiful men everywhere.” Hizaki pointed out. “Surely I have some other charm to you?”  
“Nope. None at all.” Teru teased. “You're just a pretty face.”   
“More than you have.” Hizaki retorted and Teru began to laugh.   
“You're so mean, I need this face to pay my bills!” he complained with a pout.   
“It's not so bad.” Hizaki reassured him, twisting around to kiss Teru. 

Hizaki staggered when he got up. The cocktail had been strong and after two bottles of champagne with Kamijo had gone straight to his head. He felt dizzy, like he was going to faint.  
“Here, let me help.” Teru offered slipping his arm around Hizaki's waist and helping him walk out of the bar into the fresh air. It helped but only a little. Worried Teru half carried him to a bench and called for a taxi.   
It came quickly and once again he carried Hizaki, who was laughing at something only he found funny, into the vehicle. Slipping in besides him he gave his address and paid for the short journey home.   
“I feel sick.” Hizaki whispered as they got out of the taxi, doing just that with just enough sense to hold back his hair. Gently Teru stroked his back, not judging Hizaki in the slightest. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken Hizaki to a bar that night. He'd been so eager though, but that was no excuse. He'd known Hizaki had been drinking. Perhaps part of him had wanted Hizaki to be drunk enough to share his bed? That wasn't like him though so he pushed the idea aside.  
“Come on, you can wash up inside.” Teru offered leading Hizaki into his small ground floor apartment and into the bathroom. Hizaki was more aware now, able to wash his own face so Teru left him to get some water.   
When he returned Hizaki was topless, his chest so tempting to Teru that he couldn't help but run his fingers across the soft skin. Hizaki stared at him with longing but Teru only gave him the water and led him to the bedroom. The second Hizaki's head touched the pillows he was asleep and Teru was left to untie his shoes and place them safely out of the way before turning out the lights.

Hizaki awoke, hungover and disorientated in a strange bed. He had no idea where he was, or how he had got here, but he felt like it was safe enough. He was still half dressed, unhurt and unharmed as far as he could tell. Perhaps this was Teru's house?  
He got up quietly, finding Teru asleep on the sofa curled up beneath a blanket. He looked so sweet and innocent that it made Hizaki smile before heading into the small kitchen and helping himself to some more water.   
“Hizaki?” Teru questioned as he sat up, the running tap waking him up.   
“You looked after me last night.” Hizaki remembered. His memory coming in pieces but he did recall Teru in a taxi beside him and tucking him into bed. He'd been ill, sick. That wasn't good. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you see me like that.”  
“It's OK.” Teru reassured him. “Sit down, I'll make some breakfast. Do you need some painkillers?”   
“The whole factory.” Hizaki moaned. “How bad was I last night?”  
“Not bad,” Teru reassured him kindly. “You laughed a lot and kept touching and kissing me. Really flirty. We were having a great time but when you got up I realised how drunk you were. I took you here because I wasn't even sure if you could remember where you lived.”  
“I didn't scare you away?” Hizaki asked.  
“Well I only want your beauty.” Teru replied. It took Hizaki a moment to remember that conversation. By that time Teru was back handing him some painkillers.   
“You were joking when you said that?” Hizaki asked.  
“I was.” Teru reassured him. “Or not. You're beauty to me isn't your face or body. It's the kind man beneath all that.”  
“You're nothing but a flirt.” Hizaki complained before swallowing a tablet.  
“I've been called that before.” Teru answered as he headed into his kitchen to prepare some food. Feeling sorry for himself, he pulled the blanket Teru had slept under over himself and curled up on the sofa. Happily accepting the food when it came.   
“So.” Hizaki began, trailing of as the temptation of breakfast distracted him. “This is so good.”  
“I've had to take care of myself for awhile.” Teru replied with a shrug.   
“It sounds lonely.” Hizaki replied. “The way you say that.”  
“It is.” Teru agreed. “That's why I'm glad you're here with me. Even if you don't feel so well.”   
“If you want me to stay longer?” Hizaki offered.  
“I'd like that.” Teru said with a smile.  
“Good. I don't feel like moving.” Hizaki replied. He really didn't. He felt warm and safe with Teru, the blanket smelling just like the perfume he had worn the night before.   
“Then don't.” Teru reassured him. For the most part Hizaki didn't. He'd found somewhere he could call home.

He ended up at Teru's a lot after that. Whenever Teru was lonely, or he just felt like he needed a place where he could be honest to himself, he'd end up on Teru's sofa. Often curled up under the blanket with Teru besides him.   
It was one such day when their kissing went further, hands wandering over places they had never been before and Hizaki just knew. Today was the day he should completely claim Teru as his own.   
He didn't ask, simply picked Teru up and carried him into his bedroom. Teru knew what this meant, and smiled as Hizaki straddled him. His hand reached up, resting against the back of Hizaki's head and pulled him down into a passion filled kiss. No need to worry about trying to stop this time. No need to slow things down.   
Clothes were carefully removed, hands exploring familiar skin and then the not so familiar. There was no rush, they had waited already and could continue to do so. Even if all else fell apart, this was to be a night to remember.  
Finally lust grew too strong and Hizaki picked up the lube Teru had offered him earlier, sliding his fingers into the one part of Teru's body he was yet to touch. Tight muscles relaxed against him, encouraging him deeper and he could just imagine how welcoming this would feel when it wasn't his fingers inside. Still he took his time, watching the way Teru moaned before him until the moment came and he was sinking into that tight heat. His own moans escaping now. He had thought he'd found his safe haven before, he'd been wrong. It was only in this moment that he found where he truly belonged.   
'I love him' Hizaki realised. The thought shocking him to the core. He'd never believed he could love a man, he'd assumed his sexuality was just that. A sexual thing with no other place in his life. He hadn't realised it controlled his heart too.  
He took Teru gently and slow, not wanting this moment to ever end. Like the foreplay the sex was mainly touching and kissing. Getting used to being against each other so intimately that Hizaki felt vulnerable and exposed. Not that he cared at all.   
After he lay on the bed, Teru in his arms smiling gently. Kamijo wouldn't understand this love, this innocence but that didn't matter because Teru did. Teru had become his world and everything else in his life now revolved around him.


	2. Masashi's Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working with Hizaki was a lot of fun for Kamijo, he loved the job and his relationship with his cousin was stronger than it had ever been. There was just a few things he couldn't tell him. Things Hizaki could never understand.

            Kamijo gave Yuki one last kiss before letting the bartender gather up his clothes, frustrated that the other man had to get back to work. He could, as the boss, forbid Yuki from returning he thought, but his cousin wouldn't like that at all. If Hizaki found out about this he doubted he would approve. His business partner was in such a loving relationship with that dancer, Teru, that he very much doubted he could understand why he didn't just call Yuki his.

            The truth was Kamijo wasn't in love with Yuki, and Yuki certainly wasn't in love with him. He was Yuki's secondary lover which suited Kamijo fine. He just needed some sexual release, not a relationship. They were using each other terribly, but nobody was getting hurt. Not even Yuki's boyfriend who apparently had a whole string of extra lovers of his own.

            No doubt about it, Hizaki would be horrified to hear about this. Best he didn't know. Kamijo really didn't want to fall out with his cousin who'd he grown close to over the last few months. To think they were both gay, yet neither of them realising they weren't alone. His grandfather's death had brought them together, at least something good had come out of that tragedy.

            “I won't be able to stay tonight.” Yuki reminded Kamijo as he pulled on his trousers.

            “That's fine. I'll find someone else.” Kamijo teased. Though part of him meant it. He'd gotten in the habit of sleeping with Yuki after his shift was over, often before. He was horny almost all the time now. It was the club that did it to him, he hadn't even been this bad when he was a teenager.

            He got dressed himself, carefully checking his reflection before following Yuki into the main club. Hizaki was nowhere in sight, probably in the dressing room dealing with whatever emergency had arisen. There always seemed to be something going on back stage.

            He took his favourite seat and smiled as a waiter placed down a jug of water before asking if he wanted anything alcoholic tonight. Hizaki had been become worried about drinking too much and Kamijo had to agree they needed to be careful. They were both enjoying watching the entertainment a little too much.

            “I'll have a whisky.” Kamijo ordered. Perhaps it would help him feel better about Yuki's absence later.

            “I'll bring it over.” the waiter agreed as he hurried to the bar. A woman sat down beside Kamijo and he was about to protest before realising who this was.

            “Hizaki?” he demanded. He'd never seen his cousin in a dress before, though he know he dressed this way sometimes.

            “What do you think?” Hizaki worried. He was clearly terrified of coming out in public like this, yet he had done it anyway. “Teru wanted to see me in it while he performed.”

            “You should listen to Teru.” was all Kamijo could reply. His cousin was stunning, especially when he smiled pleased with Kamijo's response. Hizaki was a lot more confident now than when they had met, more accepting of who he was. It was mainly Teru's influence off course, but Kamijo couldn't help but think his acceptance had something to do with it.

            “Kamijo?” a surprised voice called out from behind him and he turned just as stunned to see the man.

            “Masashi.” he replied with a smile. He'd been employed by this man before he had quit to take over management of this club. He'd never thought he'd see him again here. “What are you doing here?”

            “Stalking you.” Masashi confessed. “It took some time but I found out the name of the club you had inherited.”

            “Why?” Kamijo demanded. Why would Masashi bother?

            “Because I wanted to?” Masashi replied as he took a seat besides Kamijo, forcing him to move closer to his cousin who was watching curiously.

            “This is my cousin,” Kamijo explained. “Hizaki meet Masashi. I used to do his accounts.”

            “Hi.” Hizaki greeted the dark haired man, seeing exactly what Kamijo did. Masashi was dark and handsome and it was hard to sit so close to him without feeling nothing. Especially with his leg pressing against him, the sofa was only designed to seat two.

            “Cousin?” Masashi replied, sounding surprised. Perhaps he had assumed Hizaki was one of the performers? “I can see the resemblance now you mention it.”

            “Doesn't he look amazing in that dress?” Kamijo encouraged Masashi. He could tell how nervous Hizaki actually was to be dressed like this, though he hid it well.

            “He does.” Masashi confirmed. “But no offence Hizaki, it's Kamijo who's caught my eye.”

            “I see.” Hizaki replied with a smile. “Should I leave you two alone?”

            “You don't have to.” Masashi reassured him but Hizaki made his excuses and left with a knowing smile. “I feel bad for making him run.”

            “He's probably gone to find his boyfriend.” Kamijo explained. “Don't worry about it.”

            “I won't.” Masashi promised. Placing his hand on Kamijo's leg as the blond was about to move up a little. The movement stopped Kamijo and he turned to face Masashi confused, only to find the others lips meeting his. It was unexpected but welcome and he kissed him back eagerly. He broke away embarrassed. Anyone could have seen that though Masashi didn't seem to care.

            Silence fell between them as Masashi watched the act on stage. A smile breaking across his face as he realised who was performing. Curious Kamijo glanced over to find their star, Jasmine, in the middle of his act.

            The hand, that still remained on Kamijo's leg, slid up and over Kamijo's crotch resting there as if it was perfectly normal. Did Masashi even realise what he was doing? From the sly smile he wore it appeared he did. So, Masashi was as sexual liberated as he was then? It was unusual to meet someone quite as shameless as he was, never mind someone who was more so.

            Throughout Jasmine's act, and into the next one, Masashi didn't move his hand. Sometimes he would squeeze lightly, or brush his fingers gently but no more. Even these small movements were making Kamijo hard and as Masashi realised this his fingers moved quicker.

            Suddenly the hand was beneath the fabric stroking bare skin. Surprised Kamijo looked down unaware the zip had been undone. At least nobody could see this, at least he hoped not. He relaxed back, enjoying himself as Masashi worked his length, pleasuring him so perfectly he was in danger of coming all over himself.

            Masashi's lips moved to his neck, kissing it gently for a few moments before they moved up to Kamijo's ear. Whispering something that took Kamijo a second to translate in his mind. Masashi couldn't have said what he thought he had.

            “I know you sleep with my boyfriend.” Masashi repeated, the fingers around Kamijo's length gripping harder. “You're a slut aren't you? You don't care where you put it.”

            “He said you wouldn't mind.” Kamijo protested glancing helplessly at the bar. Yuki had been watching all right, yet he seemed more curious than angry.

            “I don't.” Masashi confirmed. “Yuki and I have an arrangement. But when your name came up. I couldn't help but see if you were the man I knew.”

            “But,” Kamijo tried to protest only to be interrupted by a passionate kiss and skilful fingers that brought him over the edge. He came hard, gasping for air as Masashi pulled back looking smug.

            “You're beautiful when you cum.” Masashi remarked, his voice low so nobody could over hear. “I've fantasised about it so much. I never realised that you were gay.”

            “I've fantasised about you too.” Kamijo confessed.

            “Off course you have, little slut.” Masashi agreed. “You're aching for my cock aren't you? You want it bad. But it comes at a price.”

            “What price?” Kamijo found himself asking. He should be protesting at Masashi's accusations, but somehow from him they sounded like a compliment. It was true anyway, he did love sex and had few reservations about who he would sleep with.

            “Pain.” Masashi replied. “I'd whip a man like you into submission. Sticking your cock where it doesn't belong, in my property no less. I'd make you bend over. I'd make you scream, and then I'd give you pleasure that was out of this world.”

            “Cocky aren't you?” Kamijo got out. His lust coating his words. He was hard and desperate, his body just wanting to submit to Masashi right here in the middle of the club. He should be ashamed, yet it wasn't in him to feel that way.

            “No. I just tell it as it is.” Masashi replied. He got up with a sly smile. “Come, you can be my toy tonight.”

            “I shouldn't,” Kamijo protested as he got up. “I'm meant to lock up tonight.”

            “Hand the keys to Yuki, he'll lock up for you.” Masashi advised. So Yuki knew about this? Or maybe just suspected. It didn't matter, it wasn't his brain controlling his actions anymore. As if hypnotised Kamijo headed to the bar and handed over the keys before he headed outside where Masashi was waiting. Without a word the dark haired man began to walk, Kamijo following helplessly wishing his arousal wasn't quite so obvious. At least the streets were relatively quiet and he didn't see anyone he knew.

            After about ten minutes they arrived at a house and Masashi unlocked the door before stepping inside. Kamijo followed and took of his shoes, not too surprised when Masashi pushed him down onto his knees. There he knelt staring up at Masashi waiting for orders.

            “Wait.” Was all Masashi said before he headed down a flight of stairs, turning on the lights as he went. Kamijo had no idea what he was doing, perhaps just prolonging his torture? Distracting himself he looked around the hall, smiling as he saw a framed photo of Yuki and Masashi. Just an ordinary picture of the couple together. Yuki didn't take part in these games, Kamijo realised. Masashi loved him and cherished him and took his fetishes out on other men. He was used to bringing people home, his confidence was proof of that. And Yuki? What did he get from an open relationship?

            He was pondering this as Masashi returned with a leather whip in hand and ordered him to remove his shirt. Kamijo obeyed with trepidation, knowing that the leather would still be connecting with bare skin. Sure enough the second the shirt fell to the floor the whip connected with his back. A sting more than pain, nothing he couldn't handle.

            Carefully Masashi walked around Kamijo, the whip occasionally hitting skin though for the most part he was just experimenting. Testing Kamijo's pain threshold, how much he could take before things became too dark. Finally satisfied he ordered Kamijo to follow him down the stairs where a full dungeon awaited.

            Stunned Kamijo took a step inside, staring with trepidation and fear at some of the things Masashi kept here. How had he come to miss just how kinky Masashi was? He'd always seemed like such a polite, aristocratic man when they had worked together. He supposed in his old job he had been rather quiet himself. Polite enough but not one to force conversation either.

            “Stand in the middle of the room.” Masashi said. Kamijo did as ordered, watching as two metal chains descended from the ceiling. Each had a leather strap at the end that could be used to tie up whatever Masashi choose, from the way they hung above his head he knew it would be his wrists.

            Obediently he allowed his arms to be lifted, his wrists cuffed and the buckles secured. His remaining clothes were stripped from him, exposing the arousal that refused to go away. Masashi smirked when he saw it, slapping Kamijo's thighs as he ordered him to take a step back.

            His ankles were then secured to the floor by two cuffs that Masashi had retrieved from a compartment in the floorboards and then, to his horror, the wrist cuffs began to pull up. His arms stretched upwards, his body tilting forward until it was only the chains holding him up. He couldn't move anymore, there was no slack in any of the chains that bound him.

            Not messing about Masashi returned with the whip, slapping it down with just enough force to make Kamijo gasp each time. The physical pain coming with insults, not just for being too easy but also for being gay, as if that too was a crime.

            Suddenly the chains on his wrist descended, Masashi had to have the controls in his pocket, and Kamijo fell forward into the strong arm waiting to catch him. His body shook from the combined pain and arousal as Masashi ordered him to his knees. Slowly Kamijo obeyed, staring up at his master releasing just how helpless he was without him.

            Upstairs Kamijo had been waiting for Masashi's cock to be forced in his mouth. It hadn't happened then, but it did now. Large and thick he struggled to take it all in, his mouth stretching wide around the intrusion. At least in this Masashi was gently, sliding in slowly until his length pushed on the back of Kamijo's throat, then going deeper still. Something about the angle made it easy to deep throat him, something Kamijo had never been able to do before.

            “My little slut, this suits you.” Masashi informed him, grinning back as the aroused blond stared up at him with hope and admiration. This was the look he had been waiting for, the point when someone submitted completely and accepted everything was in his power.

            Undressing as Kamijo stayed frozen for him, Masashi revealed his toned body before pulling on Kamijo's hair. “Suck me, don't just stay there.” He snapped. Sure Kamijo could handle this now. The blond instantly obeyed and he began to thrust gently into his mouth, more for domination than pleasure.           

            “That's right, make it nice and wet.” Masashi ordered, grinning in delight as pleasure shot through his body. After a minute or so he pulled back, teasing Kamijo's lips with his length and smiling as Kamijo eagerly kept trying to swallow him again. “You want this in you?”

            “Yes.” Kamijo confessed. “Please, I need you so bad.”

            “You have been good.” Masashi agreed. “Very well. Get on your hands and knees. The chain should be loose enough.”

            Waiting for Kamijo, Masashi pulled the lube from his clothes and coated his fingers. He knew what Kamijo wanted, what he had needed from the club, but he wasn't that kind. Instead or preparing him he used his clean hand to slap Kamijo's ass with all the force he could muster. As Kamijo screamed out he slipped two fingers inside him, bemused at Kamijo's reaction as the pleasure and pain combined.

            Kamijo shook slightly as Masashi prepared him, desperate for more but realising that pain would come with every action. Somehow he was quickly associating the two together. His aching skin felt like a warm blanket embracing him tenderly, his tender ass calling out for more and more he got. Masashi wasn't gentle, nor was he kind. Several times the sounds of skin connecting filled the room and he began to tremble. He needed pain, no he needed pleasure. He needed Masashi. That was what he needed.

            “Do you like this?” Masashi taunted. “Having another man's fingers inside you? Look at your eager ass, swallowing up four whole fingers without problem. It's begging for more.”

            “I want more.” Kamijo confessed. “Anything you have to give.”

            “Anything?” Masashi teased as his thumb slid against the four fingers already buried deep inside the trembling man. Kamijo had never felt so full, it felt good. Like the first time he had a man inside, pushing him beyond his known limits and pleasuring him so much he knew he would never be happy with a woman.

            Masashi's hand slid deeper, fingers brushing against Kamijo's prostrate making him howl in pleasure. It fascinated Masashi, to see how much a man could take, but he was horny too now and needed his own release.

            Slipping a condom over his length he pulled his hand back, sliding his length into the eager hole. It felt good, slick with the lube he has used and still tight despite how much he had stretched Kamijo only moments before. Digging his fingers into Kamijo's hips he took him hard and without mercy. Sex was just as much about domination as everything else had been.

            “Do you want me to help you get off?” Masashi teased.

            “Yes.” Kamijo begged. “Please?”

            “That's not what you've been taught.” Masashi snapped.

            “I'm a whore for you.” Kamijo remembered. “A filthy little slut who spreads his legs for anyone who asks. A disgusting fag who should be spat on and kicked to the kerb.”

            “Better. Continue” Masashi ordered as he wrapped his fingers around Kamijo's length. Teasing him, instead of giving him the pleasure he deserved.

            “I sleep with other men's boyfriends. Make them cum for me.” Kamijo confessed. “I strip Yuki of his dignity and make him a cock sucker like me.”

            “You do.” Masashi agreed as he began to stroke Kamijo's length, finally giving the blond the pleasure he was dying for. “He loves it in his ass, just like you. Cum for me slut, splatter your demon seed on my floor.”

            “Masashi,” Kamijo cried out, coming as ordered. He'd been so close and the permission was all he needed to send him over the edge. Behind him he felt Masashi join him in pleasure, their bodies wrapped together, now still as the moment they had worked so hard for had finally arrived.

            The chains were removed and he found himself resting between Masashi's legs, arms embracing him gently as his master whispered compliments in his ear. How beautiful he was, how nice it had been to have him here, how much Masashi appreciated him for doing this. It was just what Kamijo needed after so much abuse. He'd enjoyed it all, but this moment made it perfect.

 

            Yuki arrived home hours later, tired from his shift and bemused to find his boyfriend and lover naked on the couch with a film playing on the TV. Both men were hard and engrossed with kissing each other.

            “Don't mind me.” He called out as he entered the room.

            “Come here.” Masashi ordered. “Kamijo and I have plans for you.”

            “I figured as much.” Yuki agreed with a laugh. He'd known from the moment Masashi had found out Kamijo's name this might happen. It was why he let the names of his more sexually adventurous partners slip. Masashi might love S&M but what really got Yuki going was a good threesome. He was in for a treat tonight he realised, as he took in just how beautiful these two men were. Like light and dark their beauty only seemed to enhance each others, Masashi appearing stronger and more exciting, Kamijo gentler and more inviting and both very much men Yuki wanted in his bed that night.


End file.
